Yours to Hold
by short-brunette-thorn
Summary: Bella returns to forks to live with her father and brother Bruce. What ensuing madness will occur when Bella meets the quarterback and the rest of the football team?
1. Meeting the Quarterback

A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have actually decided to put online. Neways, hope you like it.

Voice in the head: Ahem

Me: Oh yeah...I unfortunately don't own any of the Twilight series.

VITH: Thank you...It only took you long enough.

Bellas POV

"My first day of High School in Forks. I haven't been here in ages." Bella was talking to her brother Bruce, who happened to be her twin. "Yeah, must be weird. We missed you though Bells. There was no one to cook for dad and I." replied Bruce as they were getting ready for school.

Bella pulled out her favorite Nightmare Before Chrsitmas hoodie along with a black corset top with red lace on it. She also decided on a pair of loose black jeans with chains criss crossing across the back. "Might as well make a good first impression." she thought to herself as she was looking in her wardrobe mirror. She completed the look with a simple black choker and called her brother for his opinion. "Bruce! What do you think of my outfit?" Bruce popped his head around the corner and replied with his usual humor. "Dress like that and they'll definately know we're related." "That's the point, plus this is the outfit Stacey got me as a going away present." Bella was ready after applying her new red eyeliner and left for school.

Bella pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of her new truck. A black Dodge Ram 1500. It had been a coming home gift from her father Charlie and she had loved it at first sight. It was indestructable. She walked into the office and got her schedule and then headed to her locker to put her things away while listening to her ipod.

despite the lies that you're makin

your love is mine for the takin

my love is just waitin

to turn your tears to roses

despite the lies that you're makin

your love is mine for the takin

my love is just waitin

to turn your tears to roses

i will be the one that's gonna hold you

i will be the one that you run to

my love is a burning consuming fire

no, you'll never be alone

when darkness comes i'll light the night with stars

hear the whispers in the dark

no, you'll never be alone

when darkness comes you know i'm never far

hear the whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

you feel so lonely and ragged

you lay there broken and naked

my love is just waitin to clothe you in crimson roses

i will be the one that's gonna find you

i will be the one that's gonna guide you

my love is a burning consuming fire

no, you'll never be alone

when darkness comes i'll light the night with stars

hear the whispers in the dark

no, you'll never be alone

when darkness comes you know i'm never far

hear the whispers in the dark

no, you'll never be alone

when darkness comes i'll light the night with stars

hear the whispers in the dark

no, you'll never be alone

when darkness comes you know i'm never far

hear the whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

She was singing along when someone bumped into her from behind. All of her belongings fell to the floor and when she looked up she was face to face with the quarterback of the football team.

Oooh...major cliffhanger. Wonder who it'll be.


	2. On the Defensive

Author's Note: Hi yall, sorry it took me so long to post and im sorry if this isn't what you expected. I will try to continue to post as often as possible, but there are no guarantees that it will be once a week. Thanks to all and I don't, unfortunately own Twilight or the rest of the series.

Bella's POV

_OMG, I can't believe that I just ran into the star quarterback of the football team. I'm so embarrassed and the fact that almost every freakin person in the county of Forks is staringat me isn't helping._

I quickly gathered my things and stood, yet again, face to face with the biggest guy I had ever seen. Not that he was fat, he was just all muscle and...big, very very big. He reminded me almost of a grizzly bear, but not the ferocious man eating one, he looked like the kind of guy that would sweep you up into a hug so big that you would have difficulty breathing.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. I take it you're the new transfer from Phoenix?" He smiled really big showing lots of ivory teeth. I could already feel the blush rising in my cheeks as the rest of the football team started to gather around. They all seemed like really nice people, though I've never been the kind for lots of attention. I don't do well with attention, bad things start to happen, like the apocalypse. Okay, maybe saying that I would cause the apocalypse is an overstatement...But you never know, it could happen. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Emmett. My brother says you're a real nice guy."

He looked at me kinda weird just then, probably trying to figure out how much of a crazy person I was when the running back and began to talk to me. "Do you need someone to show you around the school, cause I'd be more than willing to. By the way, I'm Mike Newton. I'm sure your father has told you all about me and how amazing I am. Wanna go out sometime and see a movie? Does this Saturday at 7 work for ya?"

_Okay, really creepy guy. Note to self: Stay away from Newton...at all costs. Also, talk to Charlie about possible 500 ft, no yd restraining order on Newton. _"Sorry, I'm busy and I'm sure I could find my way around just fine. By the way...Don't EVER hit on me again because I'm not sorry to say that you're just not my type." And with that, I walked away only to have someone, another football player, run up and grab hold of my arm rather tightly. _Breathe Bella, breathe. Just because he's the most fantastically adorable football player on the team __**AND **__the fact that he also happens the punk rocker/gothic style kinda guy doesn't mean he's interested in you. _He turned me around with a more gentle touch than the one he'd used to grab hold of me before I'd managed to run off.

"I'm Edward Cullen, brother of Emmett, and I'm real sorry bout Newton. He's just a major jerk. You were right to 'slap' him like that. He needed it like you would not believe...So...Enough about me. Do you need help getting around? Cause...I could...help you if you actually did need help." He smiled right then, after he asked me if I wanted help. How could I possibly say no to him after that smile of his. It was charming, his smile. Slightly crinkled at the corners, and crooked...it made my stomach flutter just in time to warn me before it flopped.

And then, as everything went black, my mid started to sing never too late by three days grace. I found it funny how it fit my feelings just then.

this world will never be

what i expected

and if i don't belong

who would have guessed it

Edward's POV

Right as she fainted, she began to sing the song never too late uncer her breathe. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in the many years of my meaningless existence. I caught her before she managed to fall and carried both her and her stuff to the nurses office. I found myself singing for the first time in months and was shocked that my body was singing along with me. I smiled and continued singing the song from where she left off.

i will not leave alone

everything that i own

to make you feel like

it's not too late

it's never too late

even if i say

it'll be alright

still i hear you say

you want to end your life

now and again we try

to just stay alive

maybe we'll turn it around

cause it's not too late

it's never too late

no one will ever see

this side reflected

and if there's something wrong

who would have guessed it

and i have left alone

everything that i own

to make you feel like

it's not too late

it's never too late

even if i say

it'll be alright

still i hear you say

you want to end your life

now and again we try

to just stay alive

maybe we'll turn it around

cause it's not too late

it's never too late

the world we knew

won't come back

the time we've lost

can't get it back

the life we had

won't be ours

this world will never be

what i expected

and if i don't belong

even if i say

it'll be alright

still i hear you say

you want to end your life

now and again we try

to just stay alive

maybe we'll turn it around

cause it's not too late

it's never too late

maybe we'll turn it around

cause it's not too late

it's never too late

it's never too late

it's not too late

it's never too late

A/N: Hope you liked it. All i can say is to review and don't be afraid to flame cause this is my first fanfic. Luv yall bunches!

New Note Bella was suicidal at one point. Thought the song fit...


End file.
